Love in the Desert
by wishlady
Summary: What happens when a Blood Elf finds her self about to be married to a goblin? How will here Tauren guide react when he finds that her guards plan to kill him? What happens when they finaly meet? A tale of love, sex, and comfort. Part 1 Review for more!
1. Of Findings and Foundings

Sierra stood at the window gazing out at the bustling streets. She was just the daughter of a rich merchant but she felt that something was coming. Her father had informed her that she would be traveling to meet her intended and that she must bring honor to her house. All she wanted was to see the world before she was trapped in a marriage of convienence, for her family if not for her.

She would travel through the portal to Undercity, from there she would travel by Zepplin to her fiance' in Orgrimmar where he was conducting buisness. She would not even have the benifit of a Sin'dorei ceramony, just a few words and he would have her and she could do nothing. She would travel with him from that point forward to assist in his work and to cement the alliance between thier families. It would take many days of travel before she would be there and she intended to see as much as she could. She would leave in the early hours tomorrow, for now she needed her rest.

*********************

They had been traveling for three days when they reached Orgrimmar only to find that her intended was not there. They were to higher a guide and travel to him in Mulgore. That is when her guards let slip that the man she was to marry was no man but, a goblin. She tried to run at that point. She would not be a goblin bride no matter the needs of her family. She tried to escape several times but each time the guards caught her. They laughed at her, teased her, humiliated her telling her things that she would have to do for her goblin master, her soon to be husband. Driven to escape she stabbed one of the guards that night but she was weak, delicate even and it barely hurt him, but it did drive him to find a way to keep her calm for the rest of the trip. Her food the next day was drugged and she slept while they found a guide to take them to Mulgore.

They found him in the form of a Tauren hunter who was going back to his home village after a visit to the city. He agreed to take them over the mountains for the price of 3 silver and a new cloak. While he gathered what was needed for the trip the guards talked over how they would deal with having very little money left, and none for the bull. They had been watching this girl for a while now and all of them wanted a piece of her. They could kill the guide, burn the caravan, and have thier fun with her. She could be killed or even sold afterwards and they could blame it on the guide. No one would be the wiser. They didn't think to hide their plan from the serving girl and she had heard all of it.

Harrakin had just finished buying the few items he needed and was about to enter the inn where he was to meet the caravan guards when a woman poked her head around the corner and motioned him to join her. He knew her and knew that she meant him no harm and so he followed her.

"Kin," She began "You must becareful. Theses guys are no good.I 'eard them talkin' and they mean to kill you rape and kill that elf girlie and pin it all on you. They're making trouble for the clans and I would'na want you hurt. So please be safe. You're one'a the goodins'"with that she dashed back to the kitchens leaving him to puzzle out her words.

He was exceptionaly intelligent and it showed in the fact that he could in fact speak not only common but several words in Thalassian as well. He had yet to see the elf girl that was the sole true passenger of the caravan but he would not be held responsable for her death. There was a good ambush site a few days up the road and he would remove the offending guards heads there. They were puleing and weak and it would not be hard to leave them as carrion.

*********************

She awoke to screams, her mind fuzzy dizzy. What ever they had given her made her thoughts disjointed. Soon she is out again her dreams filled with screams of the damned, of the guards. She hated them and she wanted the screams. The drug still heavily in her system causing her emotions to rise and fall like the tide, making her unaware of the battle outside her wagon unthinking of the deaths of the faithless guards.

Harrakin pulls open the back of the wagon and peered into the shadowy interior. The girl was sprawled on a pallet, her formerly prim and proper clothing in disarray and her hair laying around her like a cloud of fire. He had never seen so small a girl, he had seen elves before but always at a distance. He knew she was no child as he could clearly see the curves, the swell of her breast. Until that moment he had thought he might return her to her intended but seeing her like this, so delicate, so vulnerable, he knew he had to keep her. He had to touch her. How did she keep from being burned by her glorious hair? with gentle fingers tipped with hard thick nails almost claws he slids through her hair, finally tugging lightly. He stops and looks at her thinking perhaps she was waking, as her breath catches for a moment. Staring at her pale skin so unlike his fur. He let his thumb glide over her lips, so soft. Even her eyes were difrent, she couldn't see to the sides like he could she would be eaten alive here in Mulgore. He was shocked when he felt her head turn towards his hands almost seking his touch.

She could feel warmth and something more. Some one was there and he was not a guards, but who it was seemed unimportant at the moment, and she drifted away again.

He felt her breath on his palm, the soft sigh that parted her lips as she turned towards his touch. Unthinking he leans to smell her, the scent of her skin, fresh air, and some light spicy scent tickeling his nostrals. The softness of her hair as he presses his face closer.

"Wha..?" Her voice seems to stumble as her eyes try to focus on him. He waits for her to scream her fear to try and run but she does niether. Dizzy and confused she reaches out to feel who is there. "Please...?" Her voice is soft, and thick and he is reminded of the brew served in the cold months, thick, hot and spiced. He doesn't hesitate and within moments her blouse lies in shredds around her. exposing her chest to the breeze and his eyes. He reaches out and lightly fondles her breast, the skin soft and smooth. The knowledge that even a fraction of his strength could leave her bloody and broken causes him to be gentle. He wants this elf, no matter the consquences.

"Safe" he whispers to her his voice a bare growl as he feast his eyes upon her. He lifts her up and out of the wagon, laying her on the grass. her skirt a hindrance he soon removes. Though she is tiny her legs seem to be long and well muscled. He runs his hands up her legs to feel her shiver beneath his touch.

This is the first time she can really see who has her and thoughhe frightens her she can not help but wonder at his feral beauty. She has never been alone with a male before and doesn't understand the look in his eyes. The look reminds her of a hungry cat, dangerous but some thing more. His hands wonder over her person and she tries to move away but the drug has left her uncoordinated and she falls instead. His hands, his fingers find her nipples and tweek them leaving her gasping at sensations she has no name for.

Now she is afraid, not of him but of what he is making her feel. She tries her voice again but all that comes out is a jumble of words. He kneels, pulling aside his loincloth, exposing his LARGE maleness to her sight...possibly the first male organ she has ever seen. SHe tries to sit up, to scoot away but he pushes her gently backwards, watching as she sprawls back on the soft grass, legs spread... and he gets a whiff of her scent, her rising excitement.

"By the gods, " her shock visable..her body reacting, nipples pulling to hard nubs and her nerves jumping, a light dew between her legs. Her eyes wide he scents her, and something primal drives him to taste her. His large head between her legs, equally large tongue tasting her dew. She shudders at the first touch of his moist rough tongue on her center. The friction causing her head to fall back, a gasp a moan. He is delving into her depths touching a her, changing her. His hands roam over her until finally one comes to rest on her belly, so large he easily keeps her pinned. The force of his tongue causeing her to spiral out of control. Her orgasm shaking her and coating his tongue and muzzle.

"Please.."her voice a soft husky plead for what she doesn't understand her hands buried in the fur around his horns grasping at anything she can.

Harrakin chuffs, then lurches up over to her, istincts taking over, knowing only a female is beneath him... and wanting to be serviced.

A moment of sanity as he moves. Her fear and her arousel mixing becoming something more something new. Her mind reels at what is about to happen, but she stills under him, not moving but her limbs shaking with need for something she doesn't understand. He easliy flips her onto her hands and knees, positioning her for the entry of his huge maleness. Confused and unsure, she stays. Her mind flashes back to biology, and she relizes he is about to mount here like a mare, a cow, and she wanted this. Her skin pebbles as her body arches to meet him. She feels the first nudge of his cock, a thrill of desire and terror as she realises he's as large as a clenched fist, and he's slowly butting into her womanhood. A gasp of pain escapes her lips, she knows that he won't fit, there is no way. She tries to move, her fear coming to the fore, but she is slick with sweat and still dizzy and only succeeded in moving towards him.

He slowly, slowly slides in, a fingerwidth, then another. She parts before him, a flower blooming for the sun. A lunge and he is almost to he maidenhead, pain and pleasure mix in her and all she can do is shudder beneath him her head thrown back, her hair a cascade of fire. He catches her hair in a fist, gripping it tighlty as he thrusts deep into her, parting her maidenhead like a storm. She screams as he shreds her hymen, but the feel of her hair in his fist and the strength of the beast behind her gives her a thrill she had never known her breath comes in ragged gasps as she soars towards a precipice.

Harrakin starts to thrust into Sierra, feeling her incredible tightness, so totally unlike Tauren females... and knows she must be his forever. He drives his massive cock into her, spreading her incredibly wide, plunging so deep each thrust drives the breath out of her.

"GODS" her scream echos out in the open air as her sheath tightend around him as she cums around his cock. Waves of pleasure crashing through her combining with the pain of stretching and his fist in her hair. Not thinking she slams herself back onto him feeling him buried deep inside her. Harrakin bellows and cums inside his small elf, a flood contained in too small a channel... it has no where to go but past the large plug at the now stretched opening of her pussy... it torrents down her thighs. Shuddering around him, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. She nearly collapses under him from the strength of her emotions. Her breath ragged gasps as her heart beats out of control.

He lifts her shaking form to his chest, holding her close, cradled in his massive arms, safe and protected. Unthinking she rests her head on his chest...relaxing in to his fur "I..I don't..but...how.." Finally she falls silent never even getting a full question out. Harrakin huffs, feeling the relaxation and pleasure the small elf has brought him. He knows that he will keep her close, even when she comes to understand her new life.


	2. Disasters and Discoveries

(AN) Thank you first for reading and second (hopefully) is that thing I forgot to put in before..if you recognize it from WoW then I don't own it, just borrowing it. Also for those who play, I am using quests and maps and info that is real info from the game, check it out if you want. The location used as the caravan ambush site can be found on the Mulgore map just north of the lake and there is an icon on the map for it.

*********************

Sierra woke to the feel of silken fur and a deep rumble under her cheek. She lay there for a moment trying to remember what had happend. The guards laughing at her when she found out that she was to be married to a goblin, fighting to escape repeatedly, and the final straw of being drugged to keep her quiet. Then the images became confused, some one screaming, a Tauren roaring, darkness again, and then a shadow. She lay there as the thoughts came faster and faster, reaching out feeling fur, some one touching her, her body arching as the feel of pleasure and pain mixed to creat a new sensation, her mind shattering as she came for the first time in her short and sheltered life.

Oh gods!! Her mind reeled as she relized that she was no longer a virgin and she sat straight up only to feel an arm tighten around middle. Looking at her captor she was stunned to see that she was laying on a very large Tauren. He was very tall and thickly furred and had huge forward facing horns, like a bull. He was very terrifing to the sheltered Blood Elf. He scared her more when he opened one huge blue eye to glance at her.

Harrakin felt it when she awoke and wondered what the girl would do. He could tell that the drugs were out of her system if only by her scent, but he could also tell that she was a bit uncertain. When she attempted to bolt he simply tightened his arm. He could feel her lithe body and the sleek muscles under her thin satiny skin. A single inhale filled his lungs with her spicy musk and her hint of fear, and he opened one eye to look at her.

Sierra stared down at him terrified over what could and probably would happen next. Taking a closer look at him she noticed for the first time that he seemed to be covered in scars. Along his for arm was a ragged scar that she thought had to have been caused by a wild animal. Her eyes shifted to a scar on his chest, very neat and only about five inches long, a small sword or a dagger perhaps.

He watched her eyes as they shifted over him and he growled in anger. "I do not need your pity Elf. They are badges of honor not a thing of pity."

Her eyes flashed for a moment as they turned to him. "It was not pity Sir! I do not think for a moment that you need my pity. I simply felt that such wounds meant that you had seen some sort of combat," Her voice turned soft "the only pity I have is for those that died by your hand."

He looked at her closer with her last statment. Her hair was the deep red of sunset and her eyes glowed a soft green, far lighter than he had known other Blood Elves to. She had a temper as well and wondered if her temper was the reason the guards had drugged her in the first place. He smirked at the thought and moved to sit up. She was so tiny that he could sit up with no problem at all and still keep her from close in his lap. At nearly eight feet tall he dwarfed her completely, and he smiled as he tucked her to his side.

She felt him move her and she thought about trying to stand but he tucked her so close and warmly that she thought better of the idea. It was cold now even in Mulgore and she had nothing to shield her from the elements. Her body was not used to the change in tempatures and soon she was shivering. She looked around and wondered where she could possibly set a fire or maybe find some of her clothes. He caught her looking around and relized she was cold, standing up he gently set her on her feet.

"Here," he handed her what appeared to be a lage cloak. He watched as she struggled to pull the massive thing around her and couldn't stop the laughter as she arranged it around her self, looking very much like a very small child trying on her fathers clothes.

"What are you laughing about!" Her anger got the best of her as she turned on him. "It is not my fault that I have nothing to wear. It seems some Barbarian ripped them off of me. If you think this rag makes up for the loss of a wardrobe that probably cost more than your entire familiy makes in a year then you are an incredibly stupid annimal!" Her torent of words ceased as her brain caught up to her mouth.

He simply stared at her for a moment, digesting her words and the passion she displayed. He wasn't offended as she was most likely correct but he could hardly belive that the weak and delicate elf had been capable of telling off some one who out wieghed her by at least three times. Never saying a word he stalked up to here. Her lack of cringing made his every instinct rage. If she could stand up to him then she could perhaps be worthy of more than just being a slave, perhaps she could be a true consort. "You are either very stupid Elf or very couragous. I suggest you figure out which one rather quickly. You will not be marrying a goblin, you will not be marring at all. You own nothing, you are only a possesion. Your only worth determined by you abilities and my opinions of them. You would do well to remember that." His voice was calm and he waited fro her reaction.

"Excuse me! You do not own me. No one owns me!"

He broke in at the point, "So you wanted to marry a goblin?" the sarcasm dripped from his question,

"What? No I didn't want to marry a goblin. That was duty to the family and I didn't know it was a goblin until a short while ago." Her voice slightly confused.

"So your duty to your family includes selling yourself to the highest bidder? Doesn't that make you a whore?" He was enjoying needling her.

"Of course not. It was supposed to be a joining of our families. I was going to be taken care of." Her voice was soft for a moment and then the fire flared. "It doesn't matter, my choices are my own. You have had your reward now you can leave me in peace. I can make my own way, I don't need your help."

He couldn't help it, he had to smirk at her high handed and arrogant remarks. "Just where do you think you will be able to go. There are creature here that won't hesitate to tear you apart and eat you, others who will think nothing of rapeing you. I don't mean just once either. They will fuck you in every hole, and enjoy your screams. They will beat you and tie you so you do not escape. They will not care who you are and you will be nothing but a toy for them. I do not think you understand the realities of your situation." He watched her face as he spoke wanting to see how she would hold herself. Most Elves would break down thinking that they could not survive what he had described. He felt pride as he watched her draw herself up and steel herself against his words. She was strong and he knew she would need it to survive in the world around her. "Your parents won't want you back, you're tainted goods now. Niether will your intended. You only have one option left, and that is take your chances with me." He turned and walked a short distance away where the wagon was still sitting.

She watched him walk away and tried to think about the situation. She would have to get some stuff from the wagon not the least of which was new clothes. Beyond that she knew little of the area around here and what little she did know was only the places where business was or would be cunducted. He was right in some ways but she could survive. She would learn from him and learn to survive with out the niceties of the city.

They were both lost to thought for the moment, niether saw the approach of the flat land cougar. It stalked up near the bodies of the guards just near the wagon. Sierra glanced up at the wagon and never even though about her next action. Her hands lifted and soon there was a blast, a fire ball streaming towards the beast. It screamed and turned towards it attacker. Franticly she tried to replicate the maneuver and this time it seemed to gather in her hands before releasing in a firy burst. Harrakin crashed out of the back of the wagon in time to see the cats body fall at her feet. The look of shock and pleasure on her face made him feel pride at his choice. Yes, she was a keeper even if she didn't know it yet.

*********************

(More AN) Ok I will be adding to this at least once a week. I am sorry about theshort chapter but I will have a much longer one up after the first of the year. Happy Holidays, Have a happy Yule season , and may all be safe and with those they love. My heart goes out to the guys, The ones who keep the peace and those who guard it with there lives. May you have a few moments of peace in this holiday season. Thank you to all the soldiers, Good luck. We miss you.


End file.
